violette1stfandomcom-20200214-history
WILLIAM'S PRANK CALL FREAK-OUT!!!
Plot The video starts with Violette and Bill downstairs and Bill decided it would be a good idea to prank call William and Violette thinks it is not a good idea and tells Bill to stop but Bill refuses. William who is upstairs in his room receives a call and Bill begins his prank call by breathing and William angrily asks "What do you want?!" and asks if he wants a cookie and calls the prank caller an idiot and William struggles to find out how to block this caller. After William hangs up, Bill prank calls him again and William receives a phone call from the same prank caller (which is Bill) and William gets so furious and shouts very loudly from upstairs saying "WHAT DO YOU WANT?!" and wonders why this caller doesn't say anything but only starts breathing at him and complained how this caller has been calling him nonstop for 30 minutes and yells "YOU HAVE NO LIFE!!!" and threatens the prank caller by coming to his house and tying the prank caller up along with his family and yells "WHAT DO YOU WANT?!" again and will track down every single person he's ever known. Violette tells Bill to leave William alone and tells William to ignore his pranks. William then asks Violette how he can block this number and Violette asks what's their number with William replying saying it is a private number. Violette said if it's a private number he can't block it and will have to ignore them and hoping this prank caller will stop. William then heard his voice of the phone call from Bill's Phone with Bill now being busted for prank calling him and Violette saying she isn't prank calling him. William then come downstairs and asks Bill what is he doing and Bill replies "What do you mean what am I doing?" and William snatches Bill's phone and looking at his call history with Bill telling him to give him his phone back. William found out that Bill was the culprit for the prank calls and hands his phone back to him. Violette then tells William to go back upstairs because it's not worth it and gets mad at Bill saying that he prank calling William was stupid and now Bill is gonna pig out eating his Little Debbie Snack Cakes and William attacks Bill by placing a towel on his head and pouring water on him as his way for finding out Bill has been prank calling him and confiscates his Snack Cakes and Bill gets angry and follows William calling him a jerk for attacking him and confiscating his Snack Cakes along with Violette telling him he has been pranking William and William goes outside the back door. Violette demands that the family will need to get along from this point on. Violette tells Bill to take a shower and gets William to come inside saying this was all Bill's idea for the prank calls and has to front door open to let William in. Once William comes inside with Violette telling William that he got Bill back, William gives Violette Bill's Phone with Chocolate on the screen on his phone and Violette hands Bill his phone who was in the kitchen shirtless because of William pouring water on it and Violette signs off. Category:Videos Category:Phone Category:William Getting Bullied Category:Bill Getting bullied Category:Pranks Category:Bill Talking Jibberish Category:Episodes featuring William Category:Episodes featuring Bill Category:Episodes featuring Violette Category:William vs. Bill vs. Violette Category:Videos Published on a Thursday Category:Food Category:Ruined foods :-: Category:Fighting Category:Shirtless Category:Bill saying jerk Category:Cake